Planos del amor
by Coeur Blesse
Summary: te necesito, por favor ábreme tu corazón y deja quedarme ahí contigo


Ya saben, los personajes que aparecerán en esta historia no me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de Meyer, y yo NO soy ella alguno que otro me pertenece. UOu. Ah... la trama sí es mía.

**Summary: te necesito, por favor ábreme tu corazón y deja quedarme ahí contigo**

* * *

Capítulo 1: conociéndote

_Un día amaneció,  
con mucha tristeza  
en mí interior.  
Ese era el día a día,  
de mí triste corazón.  
Pero con firmeza esperé,  
y al fin encontré…:  
lo que andaba buscando,  
lo que iba añorando…  
…era tenerte a ti.  
Porque antaño,  
tristemente latía mí corazón,  
ahora contigo late de emoción.  
Juntos debemos estar,  
para poder reanudar,  
esa felicidad,  
que se nos prohibió,  
porque juntos,  
abrimos nuestro corazón. _

_Carlos Méndez Veraguas_

Soy Isabella Swan pero todo mundo me dice Bella tengo 21 años y tengo que ocuparme de mi familia Alex de 17 años y Joel de 7 meses son mis hermanos y los amo, mis padre tuvieron un accidente hace un seis meses, fue un milagro que sobreviviera mi hermanito ya que él no iba en ese carro. Y por ser la mayor soy su tutora, mi padre era un gran arquitecto así que como su hija le seguí los pasos, llevo la empresa de mi padre que me brinda todas las comunidades, claro que eso a mí no me importa, no soy una chica material, lo que me importa es el bienestar de mis hermanos, bueno del único que me encargo es de Joel ya que Alex está en un colegio fueras de la cuidad y solo la veo en vacaciones. Soy una persona normal estatura media tez pálida, ojos color chocolate, pelo marrón, Alex es un poco parecida a mí solo que ella tiene el cabello rubio, y mi pequeño Joel él es idéntico a mama, tez clara, cabello marrón y unos hermosos ojos azules.

En fin basta de hablar de mí, mis amigos los Cullen una familia a la que quiero y debo mis estudios ya que ellos me ayudaron a salir adelante, Alice Cullen de 20 años, Jasper Hale hermano mellizo de Rosalie Hale de 24 y su novio Emmet Cullen de 24, Carlisle Cullen de 40 y Esme Cullen de 36 ellos nunca pudieron tener hijos así que adoptaron , con el único que no me hablo es con Edward de 25 ya que él no vive en este continente, pero mañana iba a regresar. Según lo que he leído Edward es un gran ingeniero y que tiene un buen puesto en la empresa de mi padre, también sé que no tiene novia o espesa, es una persona fría, huraña, y controladora, no quiere meter a nadie dentro de su vida. Joel y yo no nos tratamos como hermanos, el me ve como una madre para él y para mi es mi hijo, ya que yo no puedo tener debido al accidente donde fallecieron mis padres.

Al otro día en la mañana despierto en mi recamara que es de color mm bige más fuerte que el de mi hermano con una cama en medio del cuarto con edredón blanco atrás de esta un ventanal cubierto por cortinas blancas tengo un estante de madera al igual que el piso, estaba pensando cuando suena mi celular con un tono de terror ese sonido era para identificar a Alice, es que ella siendo de una estatura baja, con cara de duende y cabello corto y peinado con las puntas hacia afuera, podía ser peor que el propio diablo en persona, para la único que me quería Alice era para decirme que nos preparemos por que la iba a acompañar a recibir a su hermano, yo no quería ya que era un asunto muy íntimo pero quien se iba a resistir al chantaje emocional de ese pequeño duende, ella me dijo que pasara por ella a las 11:00 am que su hermano llegaba a las 2:00pm ahora son las 7:00 am.

Me levanto, me ducho rápido y me pongo un pantalón de mezclilla a la cadera azul marino que tiene brillitos por la parte de atrás una blusa de tirantes color verde claro y unos balerinas del mismo color me trato de arreglar el cabello cosa que logro, con un nuevo experimento que fue compran una crema de color rosita que para pelo ondulado y valla que me facilita la vida, me pongo una leve capa de maquillaje y me preparo mental mente para la regañada que Alice me va a dar por mi atuendo, preparo una maleta con varia ropa que me compro Alice junto con mi neceser de baño porque presiento que ese demonio no me va a dejar regresar a la casa.

Preparo mi desayuno y voy por la luz de mi vida que apenas se está despertando. Lo arreglo y bajo con él a la cocina para darle de desayunar mientras el termina su biberón , yo limpio la cocina, al terminar los dos, subimos a su cuarto que está pintado de un color bige con cortinas de color perla con azul piso de madera y una hermosa cuna negra en forma circular donde sobresalen cuatro tubos hacia arriba para el protector de tela fina que cuelga, aun me acuerdo la tortura de Alice, siempre es ella la que me tortura a mí con lo de ir de compras pero cuando supe del bebe yo fui quien se emocionó y personalmente arregle su cuarto. Acomode todo lo que pienso ocupar en un pañalera, desde cambios de ropa, pañales, biberones, leche, cobijas etc. Checo el reloj y me doy cuenta que son las 10:30 am uff se me paso el tiempo volando salgo de mi casa con él bebe en brazos acomodo las cosas en la cajuela de mi Bora negro, ese auto me encanta, quizás sea porque lo compre con mi dinero trabajando muy duro, acomodo al bebe en su asiento y salgo disparada a la "casa" si se le puede decir así yo pienso que es mansión de los Cullen. Llegue justo a tiempo.

Alice ya me estaba esperando en la puerta de su casa ella iba igual de linda que siempre.

-¿Qué hay Bells, y eso que llegaste a tiempo?- siempre tan risueña ella.

-Jajá hola Alice, si lo que digas siempre llego puntual- estaba muy feliz como para que me arruine mi día.

-Dale vámonos que mama ya se fue, diciendo que va ver mucho tráfico- me pregunto ¿si eso es verdad?

-Alli te puedo preguntar ¿por qué dijiste que pasara por ti?- ella tenía su nada ostentoso porshe amarillo canario.

-Hay Bells, pues porque en mi carro no cabíamos, y pues Emmet se fue con mamá, papá, Rosalie y Jasper, así que no cabíamos. Además de que él se va venir aquí con nosotras.

-¿Qué? Tú estás loca como crees eso- en verdad que a esa niña le faltaban tornillos-

-es que tu carro es uno de los más espaciosos por eso te pedí ese gran favor. ¿Verdad que no estás enojada?- me dijo Poniendo morritos

-Hay Alice claro que no solo que me sorprendió ya que yo no soy muy dada con tu hermano-

-Y dime ¿Cómo se porta mi sobrino favorito?- todo la familia se preocupaba por nosotros.

- Hay Alice, pero si es tu único sobrino Jejeje, se porta muy bien es un angelito en verdad-.

- Hay Bells, estoy tan emocionada tengo mucho de no ver a Edward y me pongo muy sentimental. Ya tiene 25 y se pasa el tiempo volando.

- Si lo sé, pero no te preocupes lo importante es que ya van a estar juntos-

En ese momento llegamos al aeropuerto me aparque cerca de la puerta principal donde ya nos esperaban toda la familia que cuando me vieron se pusieron muy contentos, cargue a Joel que aún estaba dormido y me reuní con la familia. Era la 1:30 pm y ya era tiempo de dar de comer a Joel, así que mientras todos estaban parados caminando de un lado a otro, me senté en una silla y lo empecé a alimentar. Después de 20 minutos Joel ya estaba satisfecho y dormido nuevamente. Cuando levanto la mirada y lo veo. Me sorprendí: la palabra perfección le quedaba demasiado corta. Sus facciones eran rectas y precisas. Su pelo, de un extraño color cobrizo, parecía estar despeinado a propósito y caían sobre su frente algunos mechones sueltos, los cuales, hacían que sus ojos verdes como la esmeralda resaltaran aún más de lo normal. Me entraron unas ganas terribles de acomodárselos. Su mandíbula, tensa y dura como un leopardo, antes de atacar a su presa, asechando. Su remera negra, ajustada al cuerpo como la usaban los bailarines, contorneaba sus musculosos hombros y bíceps.

Y al estar observándome fijamente, no me atreví a seguir descendiendo mi mirada.

No supe cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, sólo analizando uno al otro. Chocolate vs. Verde Esmeralda. Calidez vs. Frialdad.

Sin embargo, durante unos segundos, pude observar cómo otro sentimiento, detrás de esa frialdad, aflorara en sus ojos.

Me pare con toda la familia que corrió a abrazarlo, Alice y Esme lloraban de la emoción, después de saludar me presentaron.

-Edward ella es Bella una integrante más de la familia-.

- Mucho gusto Bella, encantado de conocerte-

- Gracias igual mente. ¿Qué les parece si nos vamos y platican en casa?-

La sensación que tuve cuando roce la mano de él fue única.

-Oh Edward no te hemos presentado al más pequeño de la familia, ese bebe que ves ahí es Joel Swan nuestro sobrino.- dijo Alice mientras le daba un beso.

- Que lindo, y si vamos a la casa tengo mucha hambre- Menciono Edward con su mirada fría.

* * *

¿Qué tal como ven mi historia? Acepto de todo espero y les guste denle a GO gracias

¿La continúo o la elimino?

Los quiero besos


End file.
